Conventionally, various sheet processing apparatuses are used, including automated teller machines, banknote depositing and dispensing machines, vending machines, ticket-vending machines, and change-giving machines.
Of these sheet processing apparatuses, with automated teller machines, banknote depositing and dispensing machines, and other apparatuses that handle large quantities of banknotes at a time, particular importance is placed on banknote processing speed. These apparatuses handle banknotes in short-edge leading orientation. That is, the banknotes are transported in short-edge leading orientation and taken out of and housed in the housing section in short-edge leading orientation. Note that the short-edge leading orientation is an orientation in which short sides of a rectangular sheet such as a banknote are aligned with a forward/backward direction of travel. In other words, the short-edge leading orientation is an orientation in which the sheet travels with a long side of the sheet at the head.
As an example of sheet processing apparatuses that handle banknotes in short-edge leading orientation, PTL 1 discloses an automatic cash transaction apparatus used in banking services.
On the other hand, on vending machines, ticket-vending machines, change-giving machines, and other machines for which importance is placed on reduction of installation space, banknotes are handled in long-edge leading orientation. That is, the banknotes are transported in long-edge leading orientation and taken out of and housed in the housing section in long-edge leading orientation. Note that the long-edge leading orientation is an orientation in which long sides of a rectangular sheet such as a banknote are aligned with a forward/backward direction of travel. In other words, the long-edge leading orientation is an orientation in which the sheet travels with a short side of the sheet at the head.
As an example of sheet processing apparatuses that handle banknotes in long-edge leading orientation, PTL 2 discloses a banknote processing apparatus mounted inside a vending machine, money-changing machine, amusement machine, or the like.